As an alternative to spinal fusion techniques, numerous attempts have been made to design an artificial disc to replace, for example, an intervertebral lumbar disc that has become damaged or otherwise unhealthy.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.